


yes, no, maybe?

by wuanpls



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, hinted Kang Dongho/Kang Daniel, i dont even know what i wrote, im sorry, just for the laughs, maknae line are just mentioned, petty seongwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuanpls/pseuds/wuanpls
Summary: Seongwoo is convinced Hwang Minhyun is set to ruin his life and he had a very good - and long - list of reasons why.Or: Seongwoo refuses to admit his crush on Minhyun, everyone is tired and chaos ensues.





	yes, no, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed  
> I apologize in advance for grammatical errors
> 
> the poems mentioned on this work are:  
> kim yeong-nang - until peonies bloom  
> kim sowol - azaleas

“On the days when peonies drop, drop their petals, I finally languish in sorrow at the loss of spring” recited Seongwoo with a theatrical movement of his right hand before letting out a long sigh,  returning the paper to his owner who was previously reading it carefully. “Well I didn’t know you were that into poetry, Minhyun, aren’t you full of surprises?”

 

“Should I dignify you with a response?” Minhyun said amusingly and letting out a quiet chuckle, he didn’t even batted an eyelash when Seongwoo rudely interrupted him before.

 

“Not all of us can be as uncultured as you, Seongwoo that’s for sure” Minki sassed back

 

“I’m wounded” Seongwoo mock feigned hurt, moving his hand to clutch the left side of his chest. “But, fortunately for your suffering, I am cultured, it’s just that Kim Yeongnang’s poems aren’t exactly my cup of tea”

 

“That only implies you read poetry, thing I highly doubt since you’re too busy bragging about the lines on your plays.” Minhyun simply states returning his gaze to whatever he was doing.

 

And honestly? How dare he? How dare he doubt Seongwoo’s ability to read, enjoy and admire the exquisite art of the written word? This, now, was his reason number 68 to hate Hwang Minhyun and his _I-am-so-perfect_ complex.

 

“Aren’t you more irritating than usual today, Minhyunie?” Seongwoo gritted his teeth before forcing a fake smile making Minhyun turn towards him again, lifting the corners of his mouth slightly in amusement.

 

“I didn’t know you had a thing for calling with so much endearment someone you consider as your number one nemesis, should I be worried?” Minki had the audacity to laugh in that annoying laugh of his and Seongwoo swore he was about to pop a vein. “Now, if you excuse us, we actually have some work to do here, unlike yourself it seems”

 

Minhyun went as far as to pinch Seongwoo’s cheek before returning once again to his quiet reading, leaving the latter gaping at his quick dismissal, once again, how dare he? Even his stomach was protesting with that fluttering feeling every time he was in the insufferable presence of the other.

 

“When seeing me sickens you, I’ll send you off without a word, no fuss.” Spat Seongwoo with his dignity very much intact, thank you very much, turning on his heels ready to get away from their table.

 

“You forgot ‘and you walk out’ which is exactly what you’re doing right now,” Minhyun taunted him playfully. “But I do like Kim Sowol’s poems too, if that’s what you wanted to know”

 

“Oh, fuck off already.”

 

 

“Until when is Seongwoo going to keep being this annoying child who suffocates you?” Dongho asked as he arrived to sit on their table, Minhyun only shrugged in response.

 

“More important is until when are you going to keep entertaining this game of his?” Minki asked exasperated, earning another shrug from the taller making Minki sigh in irritation. “Can you please stop it, it’s getting awfully tiring and ridiculous to watch or take part in it.”

 

“But it’s fun.” Minhyun explained easily with a smile dancing on his lips.

 

“I don’t know who I hate more, Seongwoo’s annoying ass or your insufferable sense of humor.” And this time that earned a hearty laugher from the other.

 

* * *

 

 **ong seal** [09:32AM]

i absolutely detest him

 

 **danik** [09:33AM]

what did minhyun hyung do now

 **ong seal** [09:33AM]

fucking breathing

 

* * *

 

 

As stated before Seongwoo felt a strong dislike towards the resident campus sweetheart and ice prince of the music department, Hwang Minhyun, and he never feared to show it. You must be wondering why? Now, Seongwoo had a really long list of – reasonable— reasons for that.

 

Example number 1 – or 68 –, he always was patronizing Seongwoo. Like earlier, how he dared to think Seongwoo wasn’t capable of being sensible, he was an arts major for God’s sake! arrogant Minhyun wasn’t the only entitled to read poetry, also, who assured Seongwoo he read that because he actually liked it or just to maintain his prince and gentle like persona? For all he knew he could be faking it, ew.

 

He is narrow-minded and so inflexible that it makes Seongwoo want to rip out all of his hair, for example that time when they had to work together for Winter’s festival logistic and performances coordination, and Seongwoo, modesty aside, brilliantly pointed they could remake Mean Girl’s jingle bell rock dance, it would’ve been hilarious; but what did Minhyun say? He just stared at Seongwoo like he grew two heads and unilaterally decided they would sing ‘All I want for Christmas is you’… again. Who the heck wants to keep listening the countless remakes of that goddamned song? (Seongwoo loves Mariah Carey but enough is enough), thank goodness Jaehwan and Sewoon managed to save the performance despite Minhyun’s horrible taste in song selection. And when Seongwoo politely gave Minhyun an advice on how to appreciate other people opinions (he NEVER complained about it, fuck you Daniel), he called him cynical, the disrespect.

 

Also he had a tendency to make everyone in Seongwoo’s circle love him and that was just a low blow. At first he didn’t even noticed it, it was just subtle hints. Like how Jisung rolled his eyes every time Seongwoo whined about Minhyun’s rudeness towards him, or how Daniel started to spend some of his lunch breaks at Minhyun’s table with his friends with the excuse of coming up with new moves for his performances with Jonghyun (even though this one, seongwoo had his suspicions of Daniel’s true intentions as he could swear he was just spacing out as he stared at Dongho), or how Sungwoon hyung conveniently always took his side not even sparing Seongwoo a second of his time to explain anything. He didn’t even bother to mention Jaehwan because he was just a two faced snake who loved watching Seongwoo’s suffering. Stealing his friends? Seriously? Now they all had this ‘theory’ that Seongwoo was just being petty (and maybe he was, but could you BLAME him?) and low-key only wanted his attention, which was ridiculous.

 

It didn’t help he was outstandingly handsome, the guy was tall, had really broad shoulders, unblemished and flawless skin, really expressive and sparkly eyes, high cheekbones, a very sharp and defined jawline, the heck is that bone structure? That’s just plain inconsiderate to those who unfortunately weren’t as gifted! Not that Seongwoo had that problem at least. The worst part of it all is that he arrogant jerk knew he was handsome, and he always used it on his favor, conceited much?

One day he made the mistake to mention that and Guanlin, the sneaky gremlin, pointed out to him that he did the same, Seongwoo wasn’t perfect okay? But even making Guanlin take his side? HIS sweet and only child? This was just getting too personal.

 

Now, it never made him a bad person, on the contrary, Minhyun was a really good, kind, gentle, understanding, polite, responsible and caring person. He just was adamant to show this side of himself to Seongwoo (and he was NOT BITTER, as Jihoon would love to speculate, THANK YOU).

 

But one day it will be his downfall.

 

 

 

 

It all came crashing down on Monday when Seongwoo was eating lunch with Daniel, Jisung and Jihoon in the cafeteria; normally he would just drag them to the coffee shop where he was working part time but implied that he had to pay for their food and Seongwoo, a broke college student who was saving up to the last penny he had couldn’t afford even a bagel, so that lead them to eat the greasy – but very tasty—pizza they served today.

 

“I have to admit, even when the pizza is bad, it’s still good.” Daniel said with a mouthful of food, making jihoon turn his expression sour at the sight.

 

“That’s disgusting, don’t talk with your mouth full, you animal.”  “but you’re right, it can’t never go wrong, even when it’s bad it’s still really good, just like se---“

 

“Shush! Language, you’re still a minor.” Jisung slapped his right hand against Jihoon’s mouth scandalized,

 

“Hyung! I’m already legal, what the heck!”

 

“In my eyes you’re still a baby, please don’t make me ground you.”

 

“What are you? My mom?”

 

A loud voice and a lot of whispering between people in the room made them turn their heads curiously searching for the cause of the commotion, three silhouettes Seongwoo recognized as Minki, Dongho and Jonghyun were walking and rapidly approaching… them? It was a bit disconcerting since Seongwoo didn’t remember he had any common project with them or anything for that matter, he got along well with them despite the fact they we’re Minhyun’s friends…. Well okay, mostly with Jonghyun, who was an angel in disguise so can you blame him? And somewhat Dongho, since Daniel practically obligated him to treat ‘his very precious hyung’ well, what’s with his friends fraternizing the enemy seriously. Things with Minki were… civil, most of the times, he wasn’t Minki favorite person either, but one thing for sure is that Seongwoo had never seen him this furious before, and don’t take him wrong, he had seen Minki angry and destroying every underling he had because of their ‘constants mistakes’ on the university newspaper but this was on another level.

 

He was glaring daggers at him and his flawless glass skin was covered by splashes of red on his cheeks and if he stopped to look closer it was almost as if smoke could escape from his ears, or maybe Seongwoo was going too far, but to say he was kind of - _very much_ \- terrified of this Minki wasn’t really far from the truth.

 

"I hope you're happy now, you little shit!" Minki spat at Seongwoo almost launching to his chest if it wasn't for Jonghyun – god bless his soul seriously – who was grabbing him from behind.

 

"What’s wrong with you?"

 

"What’s wrong with me? With **_me_**? Oh my god Jonghyun grab my things I’m gonna beat his fucking ass to the ground!" Minki tried once again throwing a punch at Seongwoo's jaw only stopped by Dongho circling his arms around Minki but still can’t stop him from shouting at Seongwoo’s face. "It’s your fault Minhyun's in the hospital right now.”

 

Hospital?

 

“What? What do you mean that Minhyun’s in the hospital?” he feels alarmed and something akin to dread and worry now sitting at the pit of his stomach making it churn in discomfort.

 

“Oh, so you don’t know what your minion’s did--”

 

"He really doesn’t know, Minki" the soft voice of Jonghyun interrupts Minki before he could keep yelling and drawing more attention to them if it was possible, he turns to look at Seongwoo with a somewhat apologetic expression but his eyes are blank and cold. “some people didn’t take well that the music department was going to lead the upcoming festival and took a little too seriously your comment about making Minhyun disappear, pranks sometimes go too far, Seongwoo.”

 

“But I didn’t…”

 

“It doesn’t matter, the damage is done already.” This time is Dongho who intervenes, voice rough and authoritative. “Save it.”

 

 "You think you're all that because you're popular and everyone want to kiss your ass, Ong? Newsflash for you, some of us actually have a life that doesn’t revolve around you, but congratulations, I hope your conscience, if you have some, eats you and you can't sleep" Minki spat at his face before turning on his heels and getting out of the cafeteria, followed by Dongho and Jonghyun.

 

He turned around to see Daniel and Jihoon sporting the same disconcerted expression meanwhile Jisung was frantically talking with someone on his phone, trying to get a hold of what actually happened to Minhyun probably. He could notice all the looks he was receiving from the people who were witness of the whole ordeal, honestly, Seongwoo could felt the taste of bile on his mouth and he wanted to throw up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, calm down, I really think this is not a good idea”

 

“Don’t tell me to calm the fuck down, Daniel!” Seongwoo snapped, frustration and exasperation present on his tone before glancing at Daniel who flinched at his outburst and letting out a sigh.

 

“Look sorry… I didn’t mean to yell at you, but don’t tell me to calm down after knowing what that bastard did, and now Minhyun is sick and it’s all my fault!”

 

Daniel kept looking at Seongwoo for a few seconds before talking in a soft voice.

 

“You know it’s not your fault” Seongwoo was opening his mouth to retort before Daniel interrupted him. “It’s not, Youngbin is an asshole, he was just looking for an excuse to do something like this, it was the perfect opportunity to do it without taking the blame for it.”

 

“Exactly! I gave him an excuse, Daniel.” Seongwoo emphasized “even if it wasn’t my intention I gave him the excuse, I shouldn’t have done that”

 

“Hyung….”

 

“Dongho and Minki were right, sometimes I’m just all up in my ass to stop and think before speaking”

 

“You know they didn’t mean all that, they’re just stressed and worried”

 

“Of course they are! Minhyun was freaking poisoned by that bastard, isn’t that illegal? Should I go to the police?”

 

“You have no proof to go to the police.” Daniel stated, Seongwoo was about to retort before being interrupted again. “You don’t, and even if you did have it, hyung—”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence, I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it” Daniel pursed his lips as a frown made his way in between his eyebrows, he was just about to open his mouth when Seongwoo tiredly sighed. “Please.”

 

And with that Seongwoo disappeared towards the dean’s office leaving Daniel on the hallways with the dread that this could go either two ways, extremely well or awfully wrong, he just hoped it wasn’t the second one.

 

* * *

 

[ ** _operation ‘sick of idiots’_** _between **queen b(itch)** , **mom** , **cloud** , **dongho** , **jonghyun** , **vocal king** and **danik**_ ]

 

 **danik** [10:48AM]

seongwoo hyung did something stupid

 

 **cloud** [10:50AM]

the question is, when doesn’t he

 

 **dongho** [10:51AM]

what did he do, now

 

 **danik** [10:52AM]

he went to report youngbin to the dean

 

 **cloud** [10:55AM]

oh

 

 **mom** [10:55AM]

that's not good

 

 **queen b(itch)** [10:56AM]

so, he does have some balls

 

 **jonghyun** [10:57AM]

minki this is serious

do you know what the dean said, daniel?

 

 **danik** [10:58AM]

well... he got suspended idk until when

but he came looking for seongwoo hyung and they had a fight

 

 **queen b(itch)** [10:58AM]

dID YOU RECORDED IT

 

 **danik** [10:59AM]

wtf no

 

 **vocal king** [11:00AM]

I DID

video.mp4

 

 **danik** [11:05AM]

jaehwan why

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:06AM]

we can always count with jaehwan, i raised you well my son

 

 **dongho** [11:06AM]

i must say im impressed seongwoo knows how to throw some punches

 

 **mom** [11:07AM]

why do i even bother

 

 **jonghyun** [11:08AM]

and they fought because?

 

 **danik** [11:09AM]

youngbin knew seongwoo hyung reported him, he was livid and told seongwoo to mind his business

also he kind of… said minhyun hyung was a weak ass and the b word so seongwoo hyung lost his shit

 

 **cloud** [11:10AM]

aww

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:12AM]

please daniel, my dear and lovely daniel, please tell me our plan wasn't exposed by that little shit

 

 **dongho** [11:12AM]

coughs

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:13AM]

bitch please, it’s not the time for possessiveness

 

 **danik** [11:14AM]

hehe

ehh.. no. seongwoo hyung punched him before he could say anything risky

 

 **jonghyun** [11:15AM]

i wonder why the dean took seongwoo's word so seriously

 

 **danik** [11:16AM]

he also reported him for bullying the freshmen

 

**cloud** [11:16AM]

this is the first time i ever felt proud of seongwoo

 

 **dongho** [11:18AM]

same

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo entered the room quietly taking advantage that Minhyun was sleeping, he placed the flowers he bought on the table near the bed where he was laying before turning to look at Minhyun.

 

In all honesty, he was at the hospital since early morning but was battling himself if he even had the right to visit the other, was it okay if Seongwoo showed here to see how Minhyun was doing? What would he say? Should he say that he’s sorry even though he knows a sorry doesn’t revert the damage done? Would Minhyun believe he was serious while apologizing?

 

In the end, Seongwoo took the easiest option, to wait until Minhyun’s friends went to their respective classes and then wait for him to fall asleep.

 

Everyone who didn’t really knew Seongwoo thought he was overconfident, never regretted anything in his life and always did whatever he wanted to do even when that doesn’t really sat well with some people. To those who knew him, Seongwoo was carefree, direct and most times blunt, but always following his wishes; deep down, to himself, Seongwoo craved he could be all of that, he knew what everyone expected of him so he did what’s he’s expert at, act. Act like he was oh-so-confident in himself that no one could doubt him, talk louder than others so they couldn’t shut him out.

 

It was easy, pretending to be someone he wished he could be, until he found that one person who could see right through all of his facades; it scared him how easily Minhyun could see through Seongwoo, it scared him because if Minhyun could tell Seongwoo was faking it then could everyone else too?

 

That’s when he decided he had to annoy Minhyun, he had to antagonize him… at first it made a lot of sense to him. To Seongwoo, the stubborn and shameless son who got a scholarship to pursue an acting major even though his parents were against it; the friend who was always funny, charismatic and witty, never caring for what anyone said about him. Now, two years down since he started his “rivalry” against the prodigy of the music department, it seemed borderline childish. Countless times he wanted to stop his pettiness, but honestly? He didn’t know how, he became so used to just annoy the other in an attempt to just drag his attention that suddenly stopping everything would seem very odd.

 

It wasn’t even a truthful rivalry since Minhyun didn’t even acknowledge it, when it was bought to him by some common friends he would always brush it up as “a playful banter between departments” or “Seongwoo being Seongwoo”. Minhyun never took him seriously in the first place, he was too kind, too selfless, too understanding.

 

No wonder why everyone was enamored with the gentle, polite, handsome and soft spoken Hwang Minhyun, including Seongwoo. At first he started to pay close attention to the other out of pure curiosity since almost all of his friends adored and some worshipped – yes Jaehwan, that’s you right there – him, unfortunately deep down Seongwoo always knew that he didn’t stand a chance against Minhyun’s charm.

Being subtle wasn’t really Seongwoo’s forte so the first time someone pointed out that he might be infatuated, he freaked out and quickly dismissed that thought out of everyone’s mind saying the other was his rival at being the campus sweetheart in a failed attempt at directing the attention to somewhere else.

 

Ridiculous really since, one, Daniel already had that title and two, that somehow reached the ears of everyone in the campus it seemed, Minhyun included, his luck seriously. It might had been easier just to go try and gain the taller affections but Seongwoo had the clarity at decision making of a 5 year old, was stubborn, hard headed and bit idiotic at times.

 

Thinking back only made Seongwoo sigh and grab his hair in between his hand almost pulling it in frustration, he didn’t meant for anyone else to join him antagonizing Minhyun, it was his problem, his pettiness. Why does everyone always wanted to butt in Seongwoo’s life without asking him?

 

Seongwoo silently cursed, almost all of his brilliant ideas turned out to be stupid decisions in the end, this one though, always turned out to be one of his biggest regrets every time he thought about it. On top of it all it was painfully exhausting to always come up with a decent reason on why he was annoyed by the other, his marvelous logic in trying to cover his flaws, only brought them here; to say he was feeling like the biggest shit was an understatement. Minhyun didn’t deserve it.

He kept staring at Minhyun who was peacefully sleeping, breathing steady and calm, inwardly he let another sigh before deciding he should go before the other woke up and then having to explain why he was standing there awkwardly watching him sleep like a creep.

 

* * *

 

[ ** _operation ‘sick of idiots’_** _between **queen b(itch)** , **mom** , **cloud** , **dongho** , **jonghyun** , **vocal king** and **danik**_ ]

 

 **danik** [3:15PM]

guys... don’t you think we went a little too overboard?

i feel bad for seongwoo hyung

 

 **queen b(itch)** [3:16PM]

i don't

 

 **jonghyun** [3:16PM]

why do you say that daniel?

 

 **danik** [3:17PM]

he.. he just feels really guilty? i had never seen him so down like this before

 

 **queen b(itch)** [3:18PM]

good, that's what he gets for being an idiot

 

 **danik** [3:19PM]

but hyuuuuuuung, he keeps mentioning how he almost killed minhyun hyung

he thinks he was poisoned and at the brink of death!

 

 **cloud** [3:20PM]

its for his own good, seongwoo will be fine

also minhyun is okay, nothing to worry

 

 **queen b(itch)** [3:21PM]

my sweet, angelic and dear daniel, you’re just going to stick to the plan

no telling seongwoo anything, capicce?

 

 **danik** [3:22PM]

yes, hyung unu

 

 **dongho** [3:23PM]

if seongwoo is as predictable as we know he is everything is going to be fine

don’t worry too much, puppy

 

 **danik** [3:25PM]

okay, i trust you hyung :3

 

 **cloud** [3:27PM]

what was that

 

 **dongho** [3:28PM]

what's what

 

 **cloud** [3:29PM]

that... thing you just wrote

 

 **mom** [3:30PM]

its called affection, I think it’s really cute of dongho!

 

**_dongho has left the chat_ **

 

 **cloud** [3:32PM]

gross

 

 **queen b(itch)** [3:34PM]

this is rhe reason why sungwoon hyung is my favorite hyung

 

* * *

 

 

“Seongwoo! Seongwoo, wait!”

 

Seongwoo closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he pondered his options, the first one being to pretend he didn’t heard Minhyun and keep walking, the second one was, for once in his life, not running away from confrontation and face the other; easier than done and Seongwoo liked to keep his sanity intact, thank you very much. Before he could decide on what to do, Minhyun decided for him catching up to where he was and turning Seongwoo around carefully grabbing his wrist.

 

“I’ve been calling you since you went out of the cafeteria” panted a visibly distressed Minhyun. “But of course you pretended you didn’t heard me.”

 

Well, so much for being subtle. Seongwoo was about to protest and fake an excuse when Minhyun threw a glare at him as if daring him to say anything making Seongwoo backtrack on what he was going to say.

 

“You know what they say, once a coward, forever a coward, Minhyunie.” Seongwoo grinned trying to ease the tension between them.

 

“Seongwoo…”

 

“I know, I know, self-deprecating humor is not your cup of tea and won’t lead me anywhere, but, I can try okay?” Seongwoo forced a chuckle before glancing at Minhyun. The taller one was wearing a serene and calm expression that made Seongwoo wonder what he was thinking, it made him anxious, which wasn’t good, an anxious Seongwoo was a talkative one. “So, talking about leading, what leads you here? I mean, I hope it wasn’t because Minki sent you here, I already said sorry to him! He told me I should apologize to you, more like he yelled at me but he’s always yelling at me, so nothing new there. But I couldn’t find the right time! I’ve been trying to apologize, I swear Minhyun! But it’s never a good time and—“

 

“It’s fine Seongwoo, breathe.” Minhyun cut his rambling with a soft smile on his lips. “You already did.”

 

“I did?”

 

“In your own twisted Seongwoo-like way, yeah.” Minhyun chuckled as if remembering something. “You did… also, I really liked the flowers, thank you.”

 

“Which flowers?” was it too late for Seongwoo to pretend he didn’t know what Minhyun was talking about? And let him think someone else gave him the flowers? Even though making Minhyun believe someone else gave him flowers was something that definitely didn’t sit well with Seongwoo and left bitter taste on his mouth, once again, just glancing at Minhyun’s expression which could only translate to _are you really trying to deny it_ was a dead giveaway that it was, in fact, too late to pretend anyway. Seongwoo only managed to force an awkward smile while scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 

“I, well… how... what?”

 

“I’m a light sleeper, I woke up the moment you stepped in the room.” Minhyun once again saved him from his suffering, or not, because now Seongwoo wanted to dig a hole and disappear. Minhyun was awake the entire time he was having a mental breakdown and staring at him creepily thinking he was resting. “Peonies are my favorite… but you already knew that.”

 

If Seongwoo thought he couldn’t possibly be more embarrassing he was dead wrong, he felt his cheek burn at Minhyun’s statement and he was sure his face was as red and as hot as Satan’s cave; Seongwoo couldn’t even bring himself to deny it making Minhyun smirk in triumph at him for his lack of words, he had to look away to try to regain his composure and conceal how flustered he felt before coughing.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two but none of them wanted to break it, patience was a treat Seongwoo lacked, making him even more anxious as the taller didn’t say anything further, but maybe that’s all Minhyun wanted to say… to thank him for the flowers which Seongwoo hoped he understood were to extend his apologies and to hope Minhyun recovered fast.

 

“W-well… if that’s all then I guess I’ll get going.” One thing Seongwoo wanted to know is why the fuck he was acting like a teenage school girl who stuttered every time he talked. He should really get going to avoid further embarrassment. Seongwoo was starting to turn around when he felt soft and delicate hands grabbing his hand to stop him.

 

“Wait… don’t go yet.” He turned again to look at Minhyun whose face kept his serene and peaceful expression but he could caught a glimpse of a soft blush covering the latter cheeks and the tip of his ears, if anything, only made Minhyun look even more cute and ethere—and what the fuck, mind stop right there.

 

“Can we talk?” not trusting himself with a coherent response he nodded shortly.

 

Currently they were at the café near the campus and Seongwoo was feeling oddly aware of how a few of the customers – mostly, people from their respective departments and others – were observing them, probably because they heard, Seongwoo wished they wouldn’t had seen, about how Minki almost clawed Seongwoo in the face two weeks ago in defense of the same man who was beside him. For the first time since he started working he hoped the time went faster to start his shift and that way he could get away from Minhyun and his perfect, indulging, angelic presence without being an asshole.

 

“I’ll get us something, go… eh, sit, yeah… wherever you want.” Seongwoo didn’t give the other the chance to reply and ran towards the counter where, unfortunately, the bane of his whole existence was waiting for him.

 

“So… you finally decided to man up leaving your kindergarden and foolish self behind to ask Minhyun hyung out?”

 

“I DID NOT—“Seongwoo stopped his outburst when a few people turned to stare at him, lowering his voice and mumbling at Jaehwan menacingly. “I did not ask him out okay? We’re just… talking.”

 

“Talking, uh?” Jaehwan had the nerve to cackle in that annoying way of his. “at this point I already lost my bet, so I’m just gracing you with my godly advice to just stop being petty and ask him out, hyung, it’s been too long already it’s getting exhausting.”

 

“Bet? Are you betting because of my suffering?” sometimes Seongwoo really, really wanted to strangle Jaehwan. “Also, who said I wanted to date Hwang Minhyun?”

 

“I never said anything about dating though, just asking him out to hang out, maybe?” the younger had that disgusting smirk he always wore when he thought he was being a smartass. “Anyway, suit yourself, hyung is going to be the bigger person in the end, as always.” Jaehwan let out a long sigh and Seongwoo somehow hoped that if it was possible he could choke on hair.

 

“Shut up and just give me two iced Americanos, you idiot.”

 

Seongwoo approached the table where Minhyun was currently sitting, and he was thanking him in his mind for choosing the table on the farthest corner of the local so at least if Seongwoo was going to be embarrassing only he could laugh at his misery, he put the two drinks on the table before taking the seat in front of the taller who was distracted texting on his phone.

 

He began sipping on his drink distractedly trying to ease his nerves, freaking Kim Jaehwan had to start mentioning things to put on him on edge, he noticed how Minhyun had the cup in between his hands playing with it and stirring it but not drinking from it reminding him of the Accident™ as he liked to call it and made him want to slap himself in the face for being so insensitive.

 

“Ah… shi—sorry, I forgot... you must have a hard time now receiving drinks from people, sorry” Minhyun almost immediately lifted his face, eyes slightly widened and a flustered expression.

 

“No, no, no, it’s not that, really”

 

“Its fine, I get it”

 

“No, it’s…” Minhyun let out a shy chuckle as he kept stirring the coffee as if he was playing with the ice cubes. “I don’t really… drink coffee regularly”

 

“Do you want me to change it for grapefruit juice?” Seongwoo offered instead

 

“You know about that too, mhm?” Minhyun grinned amused at him making Seongwoo flustered once again, what is it with him and his goddamn mouth that always make him look like a loser. “It wouldn’t surprise me at this point though, you’re always observing and doing simple things for me”

 

“Is this your way of telling me I was always annoying you with things that you did?” Minhyun let out a short laugh while shaking his head, it was that characteristic laugh of his which always bought a smile to Seongwoo’s face because he found it unique and funny.

 

“No, it’s my way to tell you that I know all the things that you, low-key* have been doing for me when you think I’m not watching.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Seongwoo petulantly pouted

 

“Professor Lee talked to me” he said simply and placing his chin on top of his hand observing Seongwoo while talking. “I know you went out of your way to explain to him why I wasn’t doing the planning for the festival so he wouldn’t think I was being uncommitted and irresponsible.”

 

“That was my way of apologiz—“

 

“I also know who was the one that went to Professor Park to reveal why one of the students had the same answers as me on the music history paper at the end of last semester.”

 

“I—“

 

“And why suddenly that junior from the arts department wanted to help me and my group partners to compose the Wicked background music giving us an insight of the scenes of the play”

 

“I’m gonna kill Hyunbin”

 

“The post-it notes with words of encouragement that I found in my folders when I was tutoring the Japanese lessons for the freshmen? That was really cute and thoughtful”

 

“Seonho is so dead to me”

 

“And all of my favorite snacks left on my table whenever I fell asleep while studying late at the library”

 

Seongwoo knew that it was better if he kept his mouth shut, he always thought he was sneaky, but it seemed that there was some traitors hiding and disguised as friends, and as if Minhyun was reading Seongwoo’s mind in that exact moment he hurried to explain.

 

“I know all of this, Seongwoo, not only because there were some people giving me hints at it” Minhyun had a soft and polite smile dancing on his lips. “I know that you’ve been looking at me because I’ve been looking at you as well.”

 

Minhyun softly grabbed his wrist once again before slowly brushing his fingertips against the back of his hand, carefully slipping his hand around Seongwoo’s until he could feel the heat of his palm pressed against his own, it took all of his willpower not to squeal at the delicate touch, Minhyun’s hands were warm and secure making Seongwoo heart do some summersaults and feeling like he was 12 all over again when he held hands with someone for the first time and _what the heck_ , this wasn’t him, he was Ong Seongwoo for god’s sake, he had dated a couple of times and he **definitely** didn’t get NERVOUS because anyone held his hand.

 

He took a peak at Minhyun’s face only to be met with the same faint blush on the tip of his ears, for onlookers it might seem as if Minhyun was doing this casually, very confident and soft, but Seongwoo could recognize that spark dancing in the other’s eyes, curiosity and eagerness, he was taking the first step testing to see his reaction, his hold was firm but still loose in case Seongwoo didn’t want to reciprocate it; Seongwoo bit his lip nervously before interlacing his fingers through Minhyun’s, caressing softly the back of his palm before lifting his eyes to meet Minhyun gaze, his cheeks were now tinted with a cute pink blush and his lips sported a shy almost insecure smile.

 

“I… have to w-work in a few, but…” Seongwoo cleared his throat and took a deep breath before continuing. “My shift ends at 8… d-do you, perhaps, want to e-eat dinner later? With me?”

 

Minhyun let out a soft chuckle before giving Seongwoo’s hand a reassuring squeeze before replying with a wide smile making his eyes turn into crescents making Seongwoo’s heart jump at the lovely sight.

 

“I would love to”

 

* * *

 

[ ** _operation ‘sick of idiots’_** _between **queen b(itch)** , **mom** , **cloud** , **dongho** , **jonghyun** , **vocal king** and **danik**_ ]

 

 **vocal king** [11:30AM]

HTEY ARE HOLDING HANDS

!!!!!!

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:31AM]

proof or it did not happen bitch

 

 **vocal king** [11:32AM]

IMG435.jpeg

 

 **danik** [11:33AM]

look at seongwoo blushing XDDDDD

 

 **cloud** [11:34AM]

that's... oddly cute

gross

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:35AM]

now that is just a disgusting sight

 

 **jonghyun** [11:36AM]

minhyunie is blushing too ^^

 

 **danik** [11:37AM]

don't be a love hater, hyung >:(

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:38AM]

i don't hate love i just hate seongwoo

 

 **jonghyun** [11:40AM]

minki....

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:42AM]

i said what i said

 

 **dongho** [11:43AM]

then why did you help to get them together

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:44AM]

i was tired of watching big head there pinning like he was in a romcom

 

 **mom** [11:45AM]

my kids are so grown up now! i'm tearing up, finally seongwoo admitted his feelings

 

 **danik** [11:46AM]

but he never denied them?

 

 **mom** [11:47AM]

what

 

 **dongho** [11:48AM]

what

 

 **cloud** [11:48AM]

what

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:49AM]

repeat what you said bitch, what

 

 **danik** [11:51AM]

i mean... i went drinking with seongwoo hyung once and i asked him if he had feelings for minhyun hyung and he said yes

so i asked him why he didn’t said anything and he said 'just because' and i just let him be

 

 **cloud** [11:52AM]

oh my god

 

 **vocal king** [11:53AM]

and here i thought i was the stupid one

 

 **dongho** [11:54AM]

sometimes it’s better to keep some things to yourself, puppy

**mom** [11:55AM]

daniel....

 

 **queen b(itch)** [11:56AM]

SOMEONE GET THIS BITCH OUT OF THIS GROUPCHAT NOW

 

 **danik** [11:56AM]

:(

 

**_danik cannot longer send messages to this groupchat_ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**the fool™** [9:48PM]

word on the street has it that you have me saved in your phone with a dumb name

 

 **minhyunnie** [9:52PM]

depends on what you consider as a "dumb name"

 

 **the fool™** [9:52PM]

minHYUN, HOW DO U HAVE ME SAVED IN YOUR PHONE

 

 **minhyunnie** [9:53PM]

screenshot.jpg

 

 **the fool™** [9:53PM]

!!!! I FEEL UTTERLY DISRESPECTED, I THOUGHT YOU [redacted] ME

 

 **minhyunnie** [9:54PM]

you can’t even say it through text, seongwoo? I find that even more amusing

 

 **the fool™** [9:56PM]

leave me alone

i’m shy

and now

hurt

 

 **minhyunnie** [9:58PM]

would you feel better if I change it?

 

 **the fool™** [9:58PM]

.... maybe

 

 **minhyunnie** [9:59PM]

okay, you big baby, wait.

 

 **the fool™** [9:59PM]

istg minhyun, if it's something even more dumb i'm

 

 **minhyunnie** [10:00PM]

screenshot2.jpg

 

 **MY fool™** [10:02PM]

.....

that should just make me even more insulted but it made my heart flutter wtf

I hate you

 

 **minhyunnie** [10:04PM]

no, you don't.

and don't be silly, it's just a term of endearment because I like you

 

 **MY fool™** [10:05PM]

......

 

 **minhyunnie** [10:05PM]

I like you a lot, seongwoo.

 

 **MY fool™** [10:06PM]

...................

 

 **minhyunnie** [10:07PM]

say it back

 

 **MY fool™** [10:08PM]

never

 

 **minhyunnie** [10:10PM]

say it back, you coward.

 

 **MY fool™** [10:11PM]

insulting me again, jesus why do I even

 

 **minhyunnie** [10:12PM]

seongwoo...

 

 **MY fool™** [10:14PM]

I like you, too. there I said it, I like you a lot. a whole lot, it's not even funny

because you're stupid

but I like you.

 

 **min(e)hyunie** [10:06PM]

:DD

now,, how do you have me saved in your phone?

 

 **MY fool™** [10:08PM]

that’s a secret ;).

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS**

 

[ **_the winning line_** _between **daehwi** , **woojin** , **baejin** , **guanlin** , **seonho** and **jihoon**_ ]

 

 **woojin** [03:08PM]

did seongwoo hyung ever found out that minhyun hyung only went to the hospital because he had an allergic reaction?

 

 **baejin** [03:10PM]

i dont think so

 

 **jihoon** [03:11PM]

lmAOOOO nobody tell him, lets see how long does it take him to realize it

 

 **seonho** [03:12PM]

so dumb

what does minhyun hyung even see in him

 

 **baejin** [03:13PM]

salty much? lol

 

 **daehwi** [03:15PM]

want to place some bets?

 

 **seonho** [03:16PM]

50 bucks it will take him another 2 weeks

 

 **jihoon** [03:17PM]

25 for 3 weeks

 

 **woojin** [03:18PM]

i'm with seonho, 50

 

 **baejin** [03:18PM]

100 and im sure minhyun hyung will let him know this week

 

 **guanlin** [03:30PM]

im so telling seongwoo hyung

 

 **daehwi** [03:31PM]

DONT BE A SNITCH

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations! you made it until the end of this chaotic mess and i don't even know what i just wrote ;-;
> 
> i'll keep blaming onghwang for this
> 
> thank you for reading ♡
> 
> feel free to give me feedback, i'll love to hear all of your thoughts.  
> you can find me on twt on @/peachnlel ♡


End file.
